


The Good Kind

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [131]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Babies, Boyfriends, Comfort, Cute, Family Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Hurt, Love, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington's mom is a bitch, Teen Pregnancy, We don't like her, labor, teen parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: A fun night at prom results in a teen pregnancy.One-shot based on the song The Good Kind by The Wreckers.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [131]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 12





	The Good Kind

Tonight was the night Steve’s been waiting three long agonizing years for. Prom. As much as he hates high school, prom night was the one night he and Billy can just be themselves and with each other surrounded by the little circle of friends they have.

Steve and Billy have been dating for about a year and a half now and everyday was always an adventure with him. Billy may look, and well act, all evil and mean but he was the biggest sweetheart and has such a kind and loving personality, especially with Steve.

Steve loves him so much and Billy loves Steve. They’re perfect for each other and everyone knows it.

As he fixed his tux, Steve couldn't help but think about tonight. He looked at himself in the mirror, satisfied with how well he cleaned up. His hair was big and full, his skin was clear, and his smile was perfect. Everything was right on point.

While ogling at himself in the mirror, the doorbell rang which meant Billy had arrived. Steve was so incredibly nervous to see his boyfriend. He kept reminding himself it was just like any other night they’ve been out on a date or spent together, but tonight was a little different. 

Steve heard his mother welcome Billy inside, so he took one last look at himself, took a deep breath, and brought himself downstairs. 

Billy stood in the foyer, dressed almost as good as Steve, maybe even better. His tux was crisp, sharp, and he looked hot. He smiled, watching Steve make his way downstairs while his mother gushes over her son going to his prom. 

When Steve approached his boyfriend, he was given a bouquet of long stem roses, which truly showed that this night meant a lot to not only Steve but to Billy too. 

"For you. And for the magical night we have ahead of us." Billy says. 

“Thank you.” Steve takes the roses and presses a kiss to Billy’s cheek, seeing a flash go off beside them. 

Steve’s mom was there with her camera, grinning from ear to ear, sure to capture every single moment the teenagers exchanged. 

“Mom, stop.” Steve whined and Billy giggles, not once taking his eyes off his boyfriend.

“Just a few more.” She states and continues to take about a hundred pictures of them. 

Once Steve and Billy got their boutonnieres pinned to each other and took some more pictures of them actually looking at the camera, she sent them off. 

Billy drove them to the high school in his Camaro. He had asked Steve if he wanted a limo or maybe rent a more luxurious car but Steve insisted they take the Camaro just because he loved it and loved how Billy looked driving it. It was the little things that turned him on. 

Arriving at the school made them both a little queasy because they know how judgmental people can be. But they’ve learned to overlook them, so they held their heads up high and were going to walk in there without a care about what anyone thinks.

Billy led Steve inside and he held his breath, as they made their way to the school gym. Surprisingly, it was not how either of them expected. People were dancing and not having noticed Steve or Billy were there, or even there together, so why should the two of them have to worry?

They danced, kissed, and hung out with their friends. It really was a magical night, to say the least. 

To end their magical night, Billy brought Steve to the hotel just outside of Hawkins. They were gonna be staying there tonight. Steve had a feeling as to why and he was ready. He’s been waiting to share this moment with Billy since the day he told him he loved him.

They were given their room and Billy made sure to place the do not disturb sign on their door before closing it and locking it for the night.

"My beautiful boyfriend, tonight is for you.” Billy smiles and leads Steve to the king sized in the room. “I don't think I could ever love someone as much as I love you. You're so special to me and I want you to know that." He sat Steve on the bed and leaned in for a kiss. Steve just couldn't resist and let Billy get his way with him. God was he perfect.

They slowly started to kiss each other intimately as he worked his hand up Steve’s leg. He gradually moved it closer to his hard dick under his pants. Billy was satisfied with that and began to undo Steve’s pants, speeding up their kissing, growing more heated. Now the two of them were both struggling to take off each other's clothes.

"Billy...I’m ready." Steve pants and watched as a smile spread across his boyfriend’s face.. 

Fighting off the urge to continue became useless as Billy began and he was so gentle with Steve.

That night was unforgettable for either of them.

**-Few Weeks Later-**

Ever since that night, Steve and Billy have grown more in their relationship. But recently Steve’s been feeling sick. It's always in the morning that he has to throw up and then it goes away by early afternoon, but the nausea lingers sometimes. He’s constantly tired and has been very bloated as of late. Of course, he thought it was just the flu but it's been happening for weeks and didn’t seem to be going away.

So, with Steve constantly getting sick, his mom decided to bring him to the doctors to see what was wrong.

Now the two of them sat in the waiting room, quiet, waiting for Steve’s name to be called. His mom didn’t have much to say really, she was flipping through a magazine while she sat with her son, leaving him to just look around at all the other people who were there for a diagnosis. 

Once Steve’s name was called, they were brought into an exam room after the nurse took his weight and height. She also got his blood pressure and took his temp before leaving them to wait for the doctor to come in.

Steve’s nerves were getting the best of him and suddenly, he felt his breakfast come up in his throat and emptied the contents of his stomach in the trash can that sat in the corner of the room just as the doctor walked in.

“Hello, Steve is it?” She looks up and Steve nods for confirmation, “I’m Doctor James.” She introduces herself and shakes his hand. “So, what brings you in today?” 

“Uh, well I’ve been getting sick for the last two weeks. I can hardly keep anything down, I’m always nauseous and tired all day long, and yeah.” Steve sighs and watches her write everything he told her down.

“Have you had any fevers or body aches?” 

“No. It’s just mostly the nausea. Like the flu.” He tells her. 

“Mhm.” She hums, furrowing her brows together. “Well, you may have a viral infection so we can get you tested for that and I’d also like to run a blood test just to be sure it isn’t anything more serious than it should be for just the flu.” She explains. 

“Okay.” Steve shudders at the mention of having to get blood work but knew it was gonna help them figure out what was wrong with him, so he had to be strong.

Doctor James swabs his throat then another nurse comes in to assist with the bloodwork and they both step out leaving Steve alone with his mom. 

“I’m sure everything’s fine, sweetheart.” She tells him and pats his knee. “Whatever it is, it’s gonna be just fine.” 

About thirty minutes later, Doctor James came back into the room with the results of Steve's tests. 

“Okay, so,” She opens the file as crosses her ankles together. “You’re negative for the flu or any viral infection, which is good.” Steve lets out a breath of relief knowing it wasn’t anything serious. “However, I also tested you for one particular reason and that one came back positive."

“Well, what is it?” Steve asks. 

"Judging by the results, you are pregnant. Four weeks to be exact." She says and Streve’s hearts plummets to the floor.

"What?!" Steve’s mother shot up from her chair, eyes wide and filled with an unknown rage.

"Have you been sexually active within the last few weeks?" Doctor James asks.

"Um...y-yeah." He answered, rubbing his arm. Clearly this wasn’t planned or expected and it was not what Steve needed to hear this rainy Tuesday morning.

"There are other options like a-I will not abort my baby or give them up for adoption!" He harshly exclaims.

"Well you sure as hell aren't keeping it!" His mother yelled.

Doctor James looks between the two of them and sighs. “I understand this isn’t expected and I’ll two to discuss this more, however Steve, should you choose to continue with your pregnancy I’d like you to make an appointment with one of my colleagues, Doctor Sawyer at her office. She’s an Obstetrician and specializes in male pregnancies so I know you’ll be good hands.” She says to him and gathers his files in her hands. “Take care, okay?” 

He nods and watches her walk out of the room, leaving him with his mother.

As soon as the door closed, he got a hard slap across the face and it stung. 

"Steven Joseph Harrington! How the hell could you go and get pregnant!? You're only seventeen! How could you just throw away your life like that?!" She barked.

"I'm not doing this here!" Steve gets off the bed and rushes out of the doctor’s office. 

When they got in the car, she laid into him how she felt.

"Steve, you are not ready for a baby! You’re seventeen and you have your whole life ahead of you! I will not have my son be pregnant at seventeen!"

Steve felt tears work their way into his eyes hearing how angry and upset his mother sounded. "I know and I'm sorry.” He whimpers. “I never meant for this to happen but it did and there's no going back from it. But, what happened to everything being fine? What happened to you being my mom? Loving me, caring for me, supporting me? Huh?!” His mother looks at him and he can see a tiny ounce of guilt in her expression but nothing else. “So what I made a mistake but maybe I want to have this baby. Maybe I can do this and maybe you can still love me and support my decision to-” 

"Get out!" She rudely cuts him off. 

"What?" 

"When we get home, you are going to pack your things and get the hell out of my house! I don't want a freak living with me!" She screamed and sped out of the parking lot.

Their conversation ended there. Steve felt there was no point to just stir the pot and just obeyed his mother’s orders. 

Walking into his house, he was leaving as a homeless teen. He still also had to tell Billy about the baby which was another thing he was worried about because if Billy doesn’t want to have this baby, he may leave Steve then he’ll be all alone.

Steve cried as he packed his bags and threw them into his car. He didn’t say one word to his mother, and she didn’t have anything to say to him either, she couldn’t even look at him. So Steve took his pride and left the place he used to call home. He drove to Billy’s house and cried the whole way.

Getting out of the car, Steve shivers and brings himself up to the door, knocking with shaky hands. 

Luckily, Billy answered and stood there in a pair of sweats, shirtless.

"Steve? Baby, what's wrong? What happened?" He asks and Steve just shakes his head, tears streaming down his face. 

"Billy, there’s something I have to tell you."

"Here come inside." Billy takes Steve’s hand and brings him into the small house 

They walked through the house, past Susan who was busy in the kitchen working on a new recipe, and Max who was reading a comic book in the living room, to get to Billy’s room. Once they were alone, he pulled Steve onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his sulking boyfriend.

"Tell me what happened, baby?" He urges and wipes Steve’s tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

Steve thickly swallows and takes a deep breath, making eye contact with his boyfriend. "Billy, I'm pregnant." 

Billy’s face fell and he looked at Steve with a blank expression. "You're what?” 

"Pregnant." Steve quietly repeats. "I’m sorry Billy. I just don't know what to do. My mom kicked me out and I have nowhere to go and I'm scared and I….mmmf" Billy kisses Steve, shutting him up.

"Stevie calm down.” Billy tells him once they pull away. “It's gonna be okay. We're not getting rid of this baby because it's ours." He assures and Steve’s face softens. "But we do have to tell Susan, I mean she’s not my mother but she’s like a mom to me so I feel she should know." He says.

“Okay.” Steve nods and sniffles. “Do you want to tell her now?” 

“Yeah. Like ripping off a bandaid.” 

Billy gets and takes Steve’s hand, bringing him out to the living room. He calls over Susan and Steve’s grip around his hand grows tighter watching her come into the room.

“What’s up boys?” Susan asks as she wipes her hands on the dish towel slung over her shoulder. 

“Susan, Steve's pregnant." Billy says and they both held their breath waiting for her to do something.

"Really?" She asks, rubbing her hands together before folding them over her lap.

"Yeah. Four weeks." Steve confirms.

Susan harshly inhales and exhales through her nostrils, looking at the two of them and they both studied her face wondering what was going to come next. "Well, I am not your mother Billy, but I do consider you my son, and well, I don’t really know what I say. What do you guys want to do?” She asks. 

“M-My mom kicked me out be-because I want to keep it.” Steve sniffles again and Susan’s heartbreaks for the poor kid. “I don’t know what else t-to do.” 

Susan gets up and walks over to Steve, giving him a hug. “Honey, I know this is hard and may seem very scary but I want you to know that you are more than welcome to stay here if you’d like.” She tells him and Billy moves so that she can sit in between them. “Look, if you move in, I don’t expect you to fully confide in me but just know that you can always talk to me or come to me for advice or questions. Like I said, I may not be either of your mom but I am still a mother so I know what this is all like and I don’t want you two to ever feel like you’re going through this alone.” 

Steve’s lip quivers as he breaks down, sobbing in the woman’s arms. She gathers him in another hug and rubs his back. 

“T-Thank you.” He whimpers. 

“Of course.” She whispers and presses a kiss to his cheek. “Do you think you’ll be okay living here or will you guys try to find an apartment?” She asks. 

“I’m not sure. I don’t r-really want to be a nuisance in your house.” 

“Never. I’m only asking because it is pretty small and I know you two will want your privacy every so often. Plus a baby takes up a lot of space so I want you guys to be okay.” 

“Th-Thanks. W-We’ll definitely think about it.” 

“Okay.” She smiles and takes his hand in hers. “Why don’t you freshen up, dinner will be ready soon alright?” 

He nods and she presses another kiss to his cheek then heads back to the kitchen to finish what she’s been working on. 

“Well, that went so much better than I thought.” Billy says and sits back against the cushion. “You gonna be okay, baby?” He asks his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

“Yeah.” Steve sighs. “I’ll be okay.” He replies and Billy gives him a quick peck. 

“So does this mean I’m gonna be an aunt?” Max asks from across the room. 

They had completely forgotten she was even there and heard the other conversation that just happened thirty seconds ago. 

“What?” Billy asks, watching the red head smirk as she repeats herself. 

“Since Steve’s pregnant, does that mean I’m gonna be an aunt?” 

“Yes you are.” Steve answers for him. 

Max smiles as she nonchalantly nods her head, “Cool.” 

Steve looks at Billy and they both shrug, “Cool.” 

**Four Months Pregnant**

Steve and Billy have a small apartment they’ve been renting with help from Susan so they can have their privacy and learn to live on their own. School is finally over and they never have to go back. Steve will probably take online classes once the baby's born or something so that he’s not a lowlife forever.

Today he had a doctor's appointment to check on their little bean. He was almost four months and starting to form a small bump in between his hips that Billy’s fallen in love with. 

Steve still can't believe he’s pregnant with Billy’s baby. It feels surreal to him but it was really happening.

He just got out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. He placed his hands over his belly and rubbed it, smiling when he turned to the side seeing it poke out just a bit.

"Steve, baby you ready?” Billy calls out. “We have to leave in five minutes." 

"Yea. I'll be right there." Steve calls back and goes to get dressed. threw on some sweats and a t-shirt then headed out the door with Billy.

They arrived at the office and waited for his name to be called.

After ten minutes of waiting, a nurse called him back and led them to a room. She did the usual, took his weight and blood pressure then left them to wait some more for the doctor.

Doctor Sawyer came in no more than five minutes later and again, like usual, asked Steve how he was doing, what he’s been feeling like, how things are going involving his home life. She had a soft spot for Steve so of course she wanted to make sure he was well taken care of. 

Afterwards, she carried on with performing an ultrasound so they could see their little one again and every time it was the most amazing thing for them to see.

Their baby was growing. They had their fingers and toes already developed and yeah they were small, but to Billy and Steve it was breathtaking. They both had tears in their eyes watching the screen show them the back and white image of their child.

Billy placed his hand on the screen and smiled back at Steve still holding his hand as well. Steve knew he was happy that they made the right decision keeping their baby.

When they got home, Steve was tired so he went to lay down. Billy came into the room and made Steve lift his shirt up so he could talk to their baby, a habit that’s grown ever since Steve told Billy he was pregnant.

"Hi peanut. I'm your daddy here talking to you. I want you to know that I love you and I love your mommy with my whole heart. I can't wait to hold you in my arms baby. Just wanted to tell you that little secret. Okay. I love you." He whispered, placing small kisses on Steve’s stomach.

Steve fell in love with the right man and didn’t regret it one bit.

**Five Months Pregnant**

Life was getting a bit more difficult for the expectant couple. Billy has two jobs so that they can support themselves with little help from Susan, even though she insists she help them as much as he can. It’s been nice having her support and Steve really does appreciate that she’s kinda taken the mother figure image in his life over the short time they’ve really known each other.

Steve was always home, Billy didn’t want him working in case something happened to him or their baby, so he’s been trying to prepare for the baby. He’s not sure where to even begin, when to buy a crib for the baby or clothes. He was stressed out. Sure they have their friends wanting to help them get ready for the baby but they also have to learn to do this on their own and adapt to live with a child once he or she is born. They have to start being responsible adults because this pregnancy is causing both to grow up faster than expected.

Billy had just come home from work, his jumpsuit was unzipped, revealing what once was a white wife beater, now covered in oil and grime. He was dirty and Steve couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. 

"Hey baby. How was your day?" Steve asks, puckering his lips waiting for a kiss. 

"It was good. How about yours?"

"Good. Boring." Steve answers. 

"I got straight pay again this week." Billy says and Steve’s smile fades.

"Oh." Nothing can ever go right for them. No matter how much overtime Billy worked, he always got fucked with it. 

"How's the baby today?" He asks, changing the subject. 

"They've been stressing mommy out." Steve says and fixes himself so he was sitting at a slouch. 

Billy had placed his hands under Steve’s shirt onto his warm belly. "Wow, you're getting big Stevie." 

"Yeah, you think?" Steve sarcastically remarks.

"That's good though, it means our baby’s growing." Billy’s hand rubs circles along Steve’s bump, amazed at the fact that there's a little boy or girl in there that half him and him Steve. “So do you think we’re having a girl or boy?” 

“I think it’s a boy.” Steve says, joining Billy’s hand under his shirt. “I read somewhere that if you’re carrying high like a basketball it’s a boy.” 

Billy grins and bats his lashes up at Steve. “Oh, so maybe we’re having a little dude in our midsts then?” 

“Maybe.” Steve shrugs and rests his head on the back of the couch thinking about if they were really getting a son or a daughter. He would be happy with either but maybe having a boy would be nice since they’re both guys and know more about guy stuff than they do girl stuff. So, they could only hope it was a boy.

**Six Months Pregnant**

Steve and Billy’s entire apartment has become a pink palace, much to Billy’s dismay. Finding out the baby was a girl has gotten a bit out of hand. Everyday, they get packages in the mail from their friends or distant family. Mostly it's clothes and other cute outfits for her. They're all so tiny and Steve knows she's gonna look absolutely adorable in them.

Sorting through her clothes, the doorbell rang, so Steve went to go answer seeing a big package standing outside their door. 

He looked out to see if he could catch the delivery man but no one was around, it was like it just magically appeared. 

There was a card on top of it. He opened it and it read,  _ Thought you might need this. Congratulations by the way.  _ No one signed it so he didn’t know where it came from. 

Steve unwrapped the brown paper and saw inside was a baby crib. Someone had sent them a crib set and it was a sweet gesture but from who? He knows Susan didn’t get this for them because she had taken Steve to the store to price one out the day prior.

So, he dragged it inside the apartment and left it in the front hallway away from the door.

"Looks like your daddy has some work to do ahead of him." Steve says, placing a hand on his oversized belly. "Ooh, I feel you kicking in there baby girl. Not yet. We can't tell daddy our secret that you've kicked and moved already. He's not yet home a few more hours." Steve smiles down at his belly as his little one was moving inside. 

He felt her kick that morning and cried instantly. She was gonna be there soon and Steve feels like they’re slowly getting there to be ready for her.

Going back to what he was doing, Steve heard another knock at the door and saw more stuff sitting there for him. Still unsure who it was from but they keep sending baby furniture to the apartment.

All day, non-stop, baby stuff has been coming to the apartment to the point where it is crowded now and Steve’s gotten himself lost somewhere in the baby madness. 

The sun began to set at half past four, which meant Billy was going to be home soon and Steve would have some help taking care of all this baby stuff in the way. As if one cue, the door opened only to be forcefully shut from all the things in the way. 

"Steve?" Billy calls out for his boyfriend.

"Yeah. I'm over here!" Steve shouts.

"Over where?" He walks right in front of Steve, completely oblivious that he was even there. 

"Right here.” Steve struggles to get out of the boxes of toys, furniture, and clothes.

"Oh!” Billy takes his hand and pulls him over to him. “What's with all this?" He asks, taking a look around their apartment. “It’s like the fucking baby store threw up in here.” 

"Yeah, I don't know.” Steve shrugs, looking around at everything as well. “Things have been arriving all day for the baby. But I have no idea who’s sending them because there's no address labelled or name signed."

"Hmm. That's weird."

"Yeah” Steve runs his hands down Billy’s chest, feeling his toned chest under his touch. “I do have something to show you." Steve mutters and unzips Billy’s jumpsuit.

'What’s that?” Billy asks, cocking a brow towards his hairline. 

Steve leans in for a kiss but doesn’t kiss him, "You're just gonna have to wait until dinner is done to find out." He teases.

"Ugh! I hate when you do that." Billy grumbles and goes to change into some comfortable clothes.

They settled on making spaghetti tonight and enjoyed their meal together while Billy anxiously waited for what Steve was gonna show him. 

They took a quick shower then settled in their bed for the night. 

"So what do you have to show me?" Billy asks, his hands traveling along Steve’s leg, stopping at his bump.

"Wait let me make sure she's still awake." Steve lightly presses into the bottom of his bump and feels that she was indeed still awake. “Okay...feel here." He says. 

Billy carefully placed his hand where Steve’s was and felt a strong kick. He gasped when it happened and a huge smile spread across his face. "She kicked! She's kicking Steve!" He happily exclaims.

"I know. She's been kicking all day." 

"Baby girl, hello in there again. Not long until you're here. Mommy and daddy wait to see what you're gonna look like and just see you." Billy softly spoke, getting a kick from her. "Wow, that's...wow." He was at a loss of words.

**Eight Months Pregnant**

Things were starting to get out of hand with all these mysterious baby packages showing up at their front door.

Somebody keeps sending them things for the baby to the point where there's no room for it all. They can't even move around in her nursery because it's filled with bins of clothes and diapers already. 

Steve’s starting to not be able to move as much anymore because the more she grows and takes up space, the weaker he gets from the strain. She's getting heavy and it's tiring hauling her around everyday 24/7. But that's the joy of pregnancy. 

Billy was off work today and they’ve been doing pretty good with the whole money situation. Getting sent all this stuff has really helped, they only wished they knew who it was from.

He and their friends were able to put together her nursery and get it ready for her arrival. 

While they're doing that, Steve had some time to think of possible names for their little girl. He and Billy have been going back and forth while they’re in bed but haven’t exactly settled on a name that felt right for their daughter. 

Steve wants her name to be unique so he’s been thinking about Elliette. It's very gripping when you say it. Like it captures people’s attention, Elliette Harrington-Hargrove.

He thinks Elliette is a definite yes for a first name, maybe. It’s just difficult for him because it’ll be with her for the rest of her life so he wants to make sure she’ll like it even though it’ll be a bit until she actually knows who she is. 

Other than the name thing, Steve’s grown out of all his clothes so he’s had to wear some of Billy’s clothes. Since they were both practically the same size, it was difficult, but Steve found them more comfortable than what he did have.

So, wearing one of Billy’s old tees, Steve ass has been on that couch from the moment they started this morning to when they finished which was now. Billy helped him up and led him to their baby’s nursery.

Steve was excited and hoped it looked just like he pictured it.

When they approached the room, Billy covered Steve’s eyes with his paint stained hands and opened the door for him. Before he reveals his masterpiece, he kisses Steve’s neck and whispers a quiet, “I love you” to him.

Billy pulls his hands away and Steve’s face lights up. 

Her room was beautiful. 

The walls were painted a delicate baby blush color with a cream colored wall for contrast. Her crib was set next to the changing table, all her clothes were put away in a small dresser, her toys and book had been set up in one corner, perfectly organized and ready to use. But Steve's favorite thing in here was a picture of them smiling at each other. They both looked so in love and so happy, he can’t wait to welcome her into their lives. 

He feels this room will suit her well. You'd think the room Billy would’ve put up posters of bands and weed if he had it his way, but Steve knows Billy’s soft side and he wants his daughter to have the perfect room. 

"Babe! She's gonna love it." Steve exclaims. 

"I hope she does." Billy sighs and Steve turns around, revealing the tears in his eyes. “Oh baby.” 

“We love it." Steve sniffles and hugs his boyfriend. “Thank you.” 

“Anything for my two favorite people.” 

**Nine months Pregnant**

As Steve reaches the homestretch of his pregnancy, Billy’s been keeping a close eye out for him. Nearing his due date in two weeks, Steve has his bags packed, baby stuff ready, the house ready for when she comes home. He has to make sure everything is exactly how it should be.

Billy really liked the name Elliette so they decided her name will be, Elliette Rose Harrington-Hargrove. Something different and special, just like her parents. 

Everything about Steve’s pregnancy has been perfect, other than the beginning, but he and Billy have grown and are more than ready to welcome her into their lives. It seemed as though things were starting to look up for them until Steve felt a pain in his stomach one morning and everything changed.

**\---**

Since the night Steve had that scare, he's been in the hospital for two weeks. His due date was tomorrow and his doctor’s gonna induce him.

Steve’s been very scared about this whole thing happening and after thinking they lost the baby, it’s gotten him all worked up. Billy just hopes he'll get past it and be happy when their baby girl arrives.

As of right now, she was healthy and Steve is doing well. He's asleep in the bed and Billy stood over him watching his cute self dream. He wondered what he dreamt about sometimes. Whether it's about him, or the baby? Or if it's about the life he could've had if he didn't get pregnant.

You know, the day Steve told Billy he was pregnant was the day he knew he had to man up and not run away like a little bitch. He knew he had to guide Steve and support him with every decision that he made so that’s what he did and what he’s been doing. 

It was late in the evening when his doctor came in to check up on the baby. She didn't know he was asleep and had to do it before her shift was over. So Billy woke him up with a quick kiss. 

Steve was a little groggily but did what she told him to do then went back to sleep.

"I will be back in the morning for the induction and hopefully sometime tomorrow night or the next day we'll have a baby." She says before walking out.

Billy watches her go and turns back to his boyfriend.

"Billy is she gone?" Steve asks, his back turned to the door.

"Yeah. Why what's up?" 

"Can you come lay with me?" He asks

"Okay." Billy slid into bed next to him and wrapped his arms around Steve and his bump that held their baby girl inside.

"I want you to hold me like how we used to before I got pregnant because things aren't gonna be the same anymore. We're gonna have a new life to look after and I wanna take in all the love you can give to me." Steve mutters.

"Stevie, the love I have for you is endless. I will never stop loving you till the day I die. Even in the afterlife, I'll love you forever. This baby is gonna change our lives but that one thing that will stay the same is the love I have for you. I'm still in love with the same shy yet beautiful person I ever met two years ago. I've never loved anyone more than you and our baby." Billy says and Steve turns his neck so that they are facing each other.

Steve kissed Billy then curled into his side facing back the other way and relaxing for tomorrow.

"Goodnight my precious angels." Billy says and shut his eyes, as nerves set it for what the future holds for them.

**-Next Day-**

"Steve, I'm going to inject the Pitocin into your tubes that will travel through your IV and into your system. In about an hour you'll be fully induced and early labor will start about fifteen minutes after that. Then you will gradually progress in labor until you are fully dilated to push. Okay?" Doctor Sawyer explains.

"Sounds like a plan." Steve sighs and has his hands folded on top of his bump. They watched her inject the Pitocin then she made sure the monitor that is gonna measure his contraction is on and left the room.

"Well I guess this is it." Billy says.

"Guess so." Steve sighs again and moves so that he was laying down again.

"What do you do now?" 

"Prepare for the worst hours of my life." He mumbles.

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad."

**-Eight Hours Later-**

“One more push Steve. She’s almost out.”

“Hear that baby? Just one more and we can finally see our baby girl.” Billy slowly exhaled as it was hitting him like a ton of bricks that he was about to be a father in less than a minute and was about to meet his daughter for the first time. 

Steve began to groan and lifted his back from the bed feeling Billy’s hand press against it, helping him as he pushed. 

“Push baby! C’mon you’re doing so good.” Billy kept saying sweet nothings to his boyfriend feeling the eagerness and excitement bubble in the pit of his stomach. “I love you so much, Stevie. Push!”

"Here comes your baby honey! Push!" She was holding onto the baby, smiling up at Steve. “Look down for us, Steve. Look down.” Steve lifted his head off the pillow, letting the sweaty hair slap itself against the fabric. He groaned as he gave one last push and she was out. "She's out Steve!" Doctor Sawyer held up their newborn daughter in front of them and he sits back just slightly panting staring down as she lifts their baby up from between his legs. 

“Oh my god.” Billy choked back his happy sobs and pressed a firm kiss into Steve’s hair, exhaling a breathy smile before looking back at their baby who was being given to Steve. “You did it, babe. You did it. God I love you. I’m so in love with you.”

Steve didn’t respond and was taking in his daughter with welcoming arms. He gently laid her just above his heart and she let out a loud shrill, letting the world know she had arrived. She was covered in some blood, vernix, and amniotic fluid but she was an absolute dream to them.

A smile of relief grew on his face and Steve was in love. He laid his head back against the bed and carried his eyes up to meet Billy’s.

“I did it.” He exhales and Billy’s smile grows on his face just as big as Steve’s. Warm, salty tears streamed down their cheeks while looking down at this baby they had created and just brought into the world. “We’re parents.”

The baby’s cries soon turned into soft whimpers until her eyes were fully open and she was staring up at her mommy like she’s known him forever. 

Steve couldn’t find the right words to describe how he felt holding his baby for the first time. He had so many emotions running through him and there were so many things he wanted to say to her, but the one thing he thought she needed to hear was, “I love you so much sweet girl.” And that was it. 

Billy had watched the sweet exchange and fell even more in love with his boyfriend. He bent forward, just enough to give Steve a kiss. He deepens the kiss then pulls away hearing a tiny mewl from their girl. 

Doctor Sawyer guided Billy in cutting the cord, the poor kid could barely keep his hands still since they were shaking so much from all the shock and adrenaline. He snipped the rubbery cord and detached his girl from her mother, feeling a bit guilty. 

The nurses had taken the baby across the room so she could be checked out by another doctor. 

Steve watched her get taken away and frowned. His hand was in Billy’s and he gave the younger teen’s fingers a gentle squeeze getting his attention. 

“Go with her.” He says, tiredly smiling at his boyfriend.

“Okay.” Billy replies and gives Steve a quick peck then makes his way across the room with his baby girl, leaving his boyfriend laying there on the bed completely exposed to the staff in the room. 

Steve’s legs were still in the stirrups and the overhead light was still on, shining down at what he assumes to be the damaged area from the birth. He’ll need to remind himself not to look or feel down there for quite some time. Anyway, he started to get cramps which meant the placenta was ready to come out. 

Doctor Sawyer massaged his lower belly, assisting in the delivery of the afterbirth and disposed of it in a pink basin. She then removed Steve’s legs and covered them with a blanket letting him finally relax.

Billy was so happy she was finally here.

Going to every single doctor's appointment, waking up to Steve throwing every morning for the first three months, the mood swings, and crazy hormones were all worth it because now he has his daughter. His baby girl, Elliette.

It all seemed real to him now. He’s a dad. He has a child. Steve has a child. They have their little Elliette.

The nurse had gotten her swaddled in a blanket and handed her to Billy. He took her gently and got lost in her eyes as she stared into his for the first time. 

"Hi sweetheart, I’m your daddy.” He smiled down at her as tears fell freely down his cheek. “We've talked before but this is the first time we've met. Well you're finally here in the real world baby girl. Don't worry you have me and your mommy to help you get through life. We love you so much and will always be there for you." Billy kisses her forehead gently and brings her back to Steve. 

Going back to Steve, she was still all swaddled up and had so much fluffy hair on top of her head. He didn't notice before how much dark brown hair she had but she sure had a lot of it.

He held her properly in his arms and placed his finger up to her plump lips. "Hi Elliette." 

Billy sat next to Steve in the bed, proudly watching over his babies.

Steve was exhausted from giving birth and wanted to spend some time with his baby girl before he went to sleep.

They wanted him to get her changed into something so that she doesn't sleep in just a diaper all night.

So he laid her in between his legs and Billy reached over grabbing one of the onesies they brought from home.

As soon as he unwrapped her from the blanket she began to cry.

"I know baby. I know. Shh it's okay, pumpkin. Mommy just needs to get you dressed then you'll go back to being all warm. I promise." Steve tells her, shushing his sweet girl. Elliette cried louder and looked so uncomfortable. Steve quickly placed her in the piece of clothing then made sure she was warm as he held her in front of him. He then rested his head on Billy’s shoulder and let out a heavy breath. "God, she's adorable." He says, placing a finger on her chubby cheek.

"Yeah. She's perfect." Billy adds.

"She's beautiful." Another voice says.

They both turned and couldn't believe who was standing in the doorway of Steve’s room.

His mother.

Steve shifts in the bed and holds onto his daughter, tightly. "What are you doing here?" 

"I came to see my grandchild." She says, walking into his room. "I see she's wearing the clothes I sent her." She adds.

"So it was you. You sent all the baby stuff?" 

"Yes. I did." She confirms.

"Why?" Steve asks, a look of annoyance visible on his face. "After kicking me out and disowning me?! Did you expect an apology?!”

"No. I wanted your forgiveness.” She admits and clears her throat before speaking. “Steve, that day you told me you were pregnant I had so many thoughts racing in my mind I was stuck. I couldn't process anything. My seventeen year old son just told me was pregnant. I didn't know what to say. I was worried about you and I was selfish. You were gonna ruin my life with the baby. And I was wrong when I realized what I had done so the least I could do was help you out and send you everything the baby, well she's gonna need." She says, tears streaming down her face.

Steve didn't know what to say. His own mother kicked him out when he needed her most. She meant nothing to him. Sending him the stuff was basically a present for his daughter and nothing for him.

"Do you forgive me?" She asks, hopeful he’ll say yes.

"You've made having this baby easier for me and Billy but no, I can't forgive you. You kicked me out and you weren't there for me as a mother. I'm sorry but no. Now please leave, I wanna be alone with my family." Steve tells her. 

"Very well. Just please tell her about me somehow. I don't want her to know what I did." 

Steve shakes his head and watches her leave the room.

Elliette mewled, making them focus their attention back to her.

"Don't worry mommy and daddy didn't forget you lovebug." Steve smiles, placing a series of small kisses onto her face. He was so in love with his little girl.

**-Six Months Later-**

"Good morning beautiful!" Steve picked up Elliette from her crib, fresh from her slumber. She had messy hair from her sleep and seemed very happy this morning. "Come on my little bean let's go wake up daddy!" He presses a wet kiss to her cheek and carries her into his and Steve’s bedroom.

Steve let her crawl her way over to Billy. Her pacifier was hanging out of her mouth as she placed her chubby hands on his hip. She let out a loud squeal making him wake up.

"Why good morning princess!" Billy smiles down at her. 

Steve laid down and they both watched Elliette plop herself in front of them.

She was so beautiful. Her big blue eyes are always open wide waiting for something amazing to happen right before them.

They both sat in bed for a little bit then got up to start their day. Billy has been back at work and Steve’s been staying home with Elliette.

While Billy was in the shower, Steve sat Elliette in her highchair and fed her some pear baby food as well as some juice.

About twenty minutes later, Billy came out and greeted them both with good morning kisses fixing his work shirt. He grabbed something to eat quickly before leaving.

Once Elliette was all done with her breakfast, Steve cleaned her face and brought her to get changed so he could give her a bath sometime this afternoon because he loved when she smelled like that baby soap. Oh god that stuff smelly so good.

When Steve bathes her in that, he likes to take a nap with her on his bed so he could smell her until he falls asleep.

So that's the plan for today. Give her a bath then take a nap.

The day went by slowly. Usually Steve just watches tv or plays with Elliette, trying to teach her things so she can excel. Most of the time she just lays on her stomach or back and stares into space.

He always wonders what's going on in her little mind.

It was now almost two which meant she would be getting tired for her nap.

Steve gave her a quick bath then made sure she had on warm footie pjs since it was chilly in the apartment. He gave her a bottle and watched as her eyes slowly drooped.

He placed the bottle on his nightstand and wiped the left over from her lips then rubbed her back watching his baby fall asleep, as she was the most precious thing in the world.

She turned her head the other way and he was able to run his hand through her soft hair and smell that baby soap again.

He fell asleep playing with her hair, once again.

**\---**

When Billy got home, it was quiet. He called out for Steve and no one answered. He knew Steve was home because his phone and keys were still there.

Billy searched everywhere and found him asleep next to Elliette who was wide awake and looking around like always.

"Hey love bug!" He whispers, smiling down at his girl. "Let's let mommy sleep for a bit while you get to hang out with daddy." He carefully took her off the bed and placed a blanket over his boyfriend.

Billy spent about an hour letting Elliette lay on his chest touching his hair and trying to trace his tattoo until Steve woke up and went to join them.

"Hey! Morning sleepy head!" Billy greets, getting an eye roll in return.

Steve plopped on the couch curling into Billy’s side.

"Great now I have my two babies on top of me. My little love bug and the love of my life." Billy says, feeling Steve’s arms wrap around him.

"I love you Billy." He says, warmly.

"I love you Stevie." Billy replies and kisses the top of his head.

They spent the rest of the evening just hanging out with Elliette and being the little family they were.


End file.
